


Real

by mistyautumn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman & Lois (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: He breathes a sigh because he has all of these memories but a part of him can’t shake the thought they were constructed, and the reality is he and Lois were robbed. Robbed of their lives and raising Jonathan, because everything’s rewritten now and so much has changed.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this idea for a while, but when I got the prompt "anything with Clark and Lois adjusting to their lives post-Crisis" I finally wrote something.

Clark lays awake, listening to Lois’ heartbeat; Jonathan’s, and Jordan’s, too. He’s finding he does this a lot. It helps, he thinks, to quell the simmering spark of anger that lingers in the wake of… everything. The Crisis. The literal end of the world. Because Lois and his sons are the stuff of his dreams, but at what cost? He rolls onto his side and looks out the window (though the curtains are closed). He breathes a sigh because he has all of these memories but a part of him can’t shake the thought they were _constructed_ , and the reality is he and Lois were robbed. Robbed of their lives and raising Jonathan, because everything’s rewritten now and so much has changed. Lex Luthor is a hero now (he’s not). His mother still lives in Smallville (but she only knows this new world). He and Lois have been married for _years_ (should they have done that before?). They have _teenagers_ (not a baby…). And now he’s back where he started… because he has memories of raising these beautiful boys; his sons- he and Lois have _two sons_ \- but he doesn’t even know if the memories are real…

“You ok, Smallville…?” Lois murmurs, snuggling up against his back and draping her arm over his waist.

“Did I wake you up…?” He asks, soft and apologetic.

“Mm-mm…” He feels her give a shake of her head, nuzzling the spot between his shoulder blades. “You didn’t answer my question, though.”

“Is this an interview?” Clark tries wryly; feels her smile.

“Just a concerned citizen.”

“I’m… I dunno. Trying to get to the truth of this reality, I guess.”

“Ah… not exactly light reading.”

“Not really, no.”

“It’s driving me crazy that all this happened and I can’t write about it. But you know that.” She said it would literally the second J’onn finished restoring her memories. “Public Servant Lex Luthor has been a kicker too.”

“Just a little.” Clark sighs. “Sometimes it just feels… like I don’t know what’s real.”

“Yeah…” Lois says softly. “But I love you. That’s real. No matter what world.”

Clark feels the prickle of tears in his eyes and takes a breath.

“I love you too. So much. Any world.”

She kisses his shoulder.

“And Jonathan and Jordan… you were right. Two kids.”

He laughs a little. “Who knew…”

“Super precognition.”

“Maybe. I just… I wish we got to raise them.”

“We did, honey… Just… In a kind of confusing way.”

He shifts, turning to face her, and smooths her hair.

“They’re beautiful, huh…?” She slides her fingers through his hair in turn.

“Yeah… We did pretty good.”

Her lips meet his softly, and she is solid and real and… a miracle. The world ended, but they’re here. They have two beautiful sons…

“I get it… I remember.” Lois murmurs, cupping his cheek.

“I know.” His lips brush her wrist.

“None of it’s fair… It’s a mess. But… would you trade it? Knowing them?”

“No.” Clark shakes his head. “No.”

“So we go from here. and we do our best. Because the love we have for them is real, too. Any world.”

“Lois Lane,” He breathes, pulling her close with gentle arms. “You’re _my_ hero.”

“I know.” Lois smiles. “But I like it when you say it.”

And her heart beats on, and their boys’ hearts too, and it comforts him because here and now, they are real and he loves them more than anything.


End file.
